And So There Was Love
by extraordinaire
Summary: A collection of one-shots that expose the odd love that Sakura and Sasuke share. It is far from perfect, heck, far from anything normal, but there is still love. There will always be love. 5. It was the moment of pure bliss. It was their very first kiss.
1. And So They Kissed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Okay, so I'm started a collection of one-shots. Each one does not have any relation to the others. Ergo _collection of one-shots. _They shall all start with _"And So"_ and will be SasuSaku and awfully fluffy!

**And So They Kissed**

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted while sauntering into the hospital room, not making eye contact for they were already occupied with the clip board in her hand.

"Aa." Sasuke answered as he watched her come towards him.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Sakura asked, shocked, since she had just observed his appearance.

"I just got back from a mission in the Mist country." He stated blankly while looking behind her. Apparently, something very interesting must have been on the wall behind her for he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Too bad she didn't know that he was only doing that because he couldn't bear to look at his teammate. Because of her pink hair? Because of her emerald eyes? Because of her all too bright personality that Uchiha's shun? No, not any of these silly reasons.

You see, Sasuke has become very…_hormonal_ since his return to Konoha a year ago. He was a bit late in growing usual boy instincts, and as soon as he returned, they began to work, much to his disadvantage. Or so he thought.

Yes, if it weren't for his horny self, he wouldn't care that he had a perfect view of Sakura's chest at the moment. He wouldn't notice how wonderful and curvy she looked in her nurse outfit. He wouldn't feel how soft her hair was as it lightly caressed his face. He wouldn't see how supple her touch is as she places her chakra-filled hands onto his bare chest. He wouldn't have flushed from the smile she was giving him.

Oh, and he definitely wouldn't have kissed her. Yup, that's for certain. But, you see, Sasuke is hormonally driven. And therefore, he is kissing her.

_Kissing._

Well, they got past the kissing a few minutes ago. Now, said teenage boy has lifted the pink-haired kunoichi up, onto his lap in the hospital bed and jamming his tongue into her mouth.

Sakura eagerly responds while running her hands through his ebony locks. She was surprised – of course. Because seriously, how many times does Sasuke Uchiha start making out with a random girl healing him?

Well, let me rephrase that. Sakura isn't some random girl. She's his teammate and his closest friend, oh and the dobe too. And he says in his mind, over and over again, that kissing her doesn't mean anything. He just wants some action. He is a teenage boy after all. And Sakura is a pretty teenage girl. What's the matter with that?

Um, _everything_, but they don't realize it. They'll probably never realize it in this moment of pure bliss as they kiss away. Well, now it's more like groping, but I shall not get into that.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what are you _doing_?" Tsunade screamed while storming into the room. That sure got those two teenagers attention. "You left her on a freaking bench and you think you have the right to be feeling her up right now! You have _no_ right!"

"No, Tsunade-sama, its-"

"Stop it Sakura! What this Uchiha is doing is getting you ready to be his baby-maker! As a feminist, I shall not tolerate such things! She is a human being. A wonderful one who shall not be used like this!"

"I-" Sasuke tried.

"And you, what are you doing? Trying to suck off her face? Jeez, she needs to breath for goodness sakes! I'm sorry that she's not as _talented_ as you Uchiha's, but she, like the rest of the freaking world, needs to take a break!"

"Um," Sakura started, but then closed her mouth, not sure what to say.

"We have training tomorrow afternoon Sakura, don't be late." And with that, Tsunade walked away, probably to go have some sake. Although, it's quite evident that she's already drank enough of that beverage.

"You're doing fine. J-just stay in the hospital for a few more days and you'll be alright. J-ja ne." Sakura stuttered, and then bolted out of the door.

Sasuke, still hormonal, watching her retreating back – _yeah right_ – and wished that for once, she wouldn't have left.

-

-

-

_Ugh, it's been three freakin' weeks and she hasn't come to visit me. _Sasuke inwardly complained while having a staring contest with the tomato in his hand.

"Teme, what did you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks his best friend who is sitting across the table from him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, although he already knew. He just didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, whenever I mention you, she gets all stiff, and whenever I say that we should all train together or even go out to get ramen, she refuses. It means that you must have done something. So tell me, what did ya do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Sure." Naruto answered while rolling his eyes dramatically. "Just fix everything, okay?" Sasuke just nodded, then got up from the table, put down some money on the table, gave a quick wave to Naruto and left.

-

-

-

"Why hello Sakura." Kakashi greeted while smiling at his former student.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei. How are you?" Sakura asked while smiling, walking toward her apartment.

"I'm well. I've heard from Naruto that you haven't been doing so well lately." Sakura let out a long sigh.

"Ugh, Naruto will be Naruto, spreading rumors and gossip all around, butting into people's business. I'm fine, don't worry."

"I don't know how fine you must be since Naruto said that it involves Sasuke, and as far as I'm concerned, anything that makes you upset involving Sasuke is monumentally bad."

"Didn't I just say that I hate people butting into my business?" Sakura asked angrily, for it was true. She wanted to be left alone and just forget about her little kiss with Sasuke. She was too embarrassed to see him again and just planned on avoiding him for the rest of her life. Sakura's quite sure that he'll never seek her out, for he doesn't do that sort of thing, so she's safe.

"Why yes you did Sakura."

"Shouldn't you be reading porn?"

"Shouldn't you be asking Sasuke for dates?"

"Kakashi, you know I'm not like that anymore. I've gotten over my little crush on Sasuke-kun a while ago. It wasn't even a crush. More like an infatuation."

"But you still call him Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, but out of respect! And this doesn't have anything to do with anything! I'm fine, so will you just leave me alone." She turned around, ready to walk away.

"You know, he keeps asking about you." This turned her back around to her sensei.

"He does?"

"Yup. Yesterday, he asked me if you were sick. He does care very deeply about you." Okay, so Kakashi was half lying. It was true that Sasuke asked about her yesterday and her health, but he's not sure how much Sasuke cares for his teammate.

"Well, tell him I'm fine, okay? I just, um, don't want to see him right now."

"You haven't seen him for over a month now. Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Fine! Damnit! Sasuke and I kissed like, three weeks ago when he was at the hospital and I was his nurse and we made out for like five minutes, passionately, but then, Tsunade came in and ruined the freakin' moment and now I'm petrified to talk to him!" Kakashi, along with others who happened to be in the waiting room of the hospital at the moment, stared at the pink-haired medic.

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Damn!" Sakura screamed, and then rushed out of the hospital to go to her house, where she knows that she'll be safe from pestering people.

-

-

-

Sakura walked into her small apartment and went over to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

Once she was done with that, she grabbed a good book and walked into her room, crawled under the covers and began to read her romance novel.

Suddenly, she heard her window opening and she quickly grabbed the kunai she kept under her pillow, heading toward the window.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned once she saw that said boy was outside her window at the moment. She dropped the weapon in her dainty hand dramatically and stared wide-eyed at the onyx haired boy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just let me in."

"No."

"Ugh, Sakura." He broke the window with a punch, and then walked in.

"What the hell?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, there are such things as phones, heck, even doors! What person comes into their teammate's house – who happens to not be happy with them at the moment – through a window at ten at night while giving said friend a heart attack?"

"Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did _you_ leave?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're mad at me because I left you in the hospital after you – rudely might I add – kissed me serendipitously, but _I_ should be mad at you for leaving me three years ago! On a _bench_! You left _everyone_. Now we're _even_!"

"I didn't want you to leave."

"Wow, really? Well neither did I!" Sakura began tearing now, for she never really did get to yell at Sasuke for leaving.

"Well, I-I'm, sorry, okay. I'm sorry." She stared flabbergasted at the man she once loved. Heck, who is she trying to fool. The man that she _did_ love.

"W-why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to."

"That's not a good answer!"

"Because, well, ugh!" Before Sakura could yell at him for an answer yet again, Sasuke forcefully placed his lips on hers. She was stunned at first, but soon responded just like she did weeks before.

And as Sakura and Sasuke shared a most wondrous kiss, Sakura realized that she'd never get Sasuke to admit to anything, especially why he had kissed her the other day. But somehow, that was okay with her.

He did kiss her again.

He did seek her out.

He did care.

And you know what they always say…

_Actions speak louder than words. _


	2. And So They Sleep Talked

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Note: Okay, so I'm practically in love with this story. I don't know why, but I find it so cute and beautiful and all together amazing. Is that kinda conceited? Anyways, I talk in my sleep so it works too. Plus, it's in first person in the eyes of Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, who I didn't come up with a name for, though, it doesn't really matter.

Warning: Kinda (KINDA) sad/comfort-ness-ish, if that makes sense? There are also some references to _things_, but the little girl doesn't know what it means. And there goes the crack-ness, but only if you squint really, really hard.

Thanks To: _Smoke13_ for proofreading this and telling me what she thinks beforehand, Christina, my best friend who came up with the idea, and Meaghan (_SoFunkyFresh_) for actually reading these stories that she knows nothing about (the show, _Naruto_) but still reads them! I feel loved! Oh, and Ali too (_Temari No Subaku_) when she gets the chance! Love ya babes! (Sorry that was so long)

Dedicated to: My darling daddy who gave me the genes of sleep-talking, for if I didn't talk in my sleep every night and scream out Jen's name, then I would never have written this!

Reminder: None of these have anything to do with each other (the one-shots!)

**And So They Unconsciously Confessed**

"I really don't like your new haircut."

"I really hate it when you leave the toilet seat open."

"I think you've gained a few pounds. Stop eating those desserts and such."

Mommy and daddy have been randomly spouting out these incoherent thoughts for almost a half an hour. I was just lying peacefully in my bed when I heard my mom speaking. I quickly ran into the room, and found them to be both asleep, yet talking to each other.

I think this is called sleep talking, but I could be wrong. This could also just be some weird way that they vent out their feelings to each other. Mikoto came up with that one. She's such a little _smarty pants_ just because she turned ten last month! Plus, she probably just gets all her information out of Sakuzi. He's twelve, so he must be good at this stuff. But, I'm still knowledgeable! I'm _seven_ for Kami-sama's sake!

Well, Mikoto left the room about two minutes ago for she said this was boring. I called her in once I heard the noises, but she didn't care. I don't get why she couldn't. Our parents where just saying secrets like it was nothing! I could find out that mommy isn't really my mother! Although, it'd be hard to believe since I have her pink hair and daddy's black eyes.

Who even knew that they talked in their sleep? Uncle Kakashi once said that they're noisy when they would go on missions together and have to stay overnight. Sakuzi just snorted at that and smirked obnoxiously. I asked him what that could have meant, but he refused to answer.

"I hate when you fight with Naruto." Oh, there goes mommy yet again! And she's talking about Uncle Naruto.

"I hate it when you go and hang out with your girlfriends. I want you to be with me." Aw! That one was so cute! Kudos daddy, kudos.

I've never heard of such a thing occurring right now. They're just opening up and saying things. I wonder if they can understand what each other is saying. Wouldn't that be crazy?

These things that they say are pretty funny, actually. Mommy would so kill daddy for commenting on her weight. Although, I think she's getting another visit from the stork. I saw her talking to Tsunade-san about pregnancy yesterday. Plus, daddy's always talking about_ 'restoring his clan'_. Sakuzi says it's something to do with daddy's crazy brother doing some slaughtering or whatever. That doesn't sound very sanitary.

"I hate the way you proposed." Well, that can be understood. He apparently did some lousy thing with him saying that he wanted her to _'help him rebuild his clan'_. See, there goes the clan thing. I have some serious information to find out tomorrow!

"I hate the way you never wore your engagement ring for the first three months of us being fiancés." Mommy didn't wear her ring? I don't see why not. That thing is beautiful with its simple silver band and a stunning diamond lying perfectly on top. Who wouldn't wear that dazzling thing?

"I hate how you never build up the sexual emotion. You just say that we're going to have it tonight and that's what we do. I feel no romance." Well what does _'sexual emotion' _mean? And _'having it tonight'_? Maybe there going to have a tea party! Yeah! Well, I'll make sure to ask Sakuzi tomorrow!

"I hate making you cry." Daddy makes mommy cry? I've seen her cry before, at the death of a few people. But I've never seen daddy make her cry. What exactly happened with them? I mean, I may be a little kid, but married people just don't act like this toward each other!

"I never really forgave you." Wow, what's that supposed to mean? That sounds pretty deep coming from mommy. She is awfully emotional. Especially when she was giving birth to Haruku a year ago. She was crazy then!

Anyway, back to the forgiving. I think I hear crying! That could be so terrible! What happened? I'll really have to ask this tomorrow. I need an answer but everyone in this darn house is asleep! What, it's _only_ three in the morning? People just can't stand the heat sometimes…

"I never forgave myself for leaving you." When did daddy leave? What if daddy is going to leave?

"I hate that you never care." Daddy _does_ care! He hugs you and kisses you on the cheek sometimes, and he walks you to the hospital everyday! He loves you so much!

"I hate that you always made me care. That you'd always effect my emotions like no other." Mommy did have that kind of effect on people.

"I hate that I love you." Why would mommy hate such a thing as loving daddy? She's always loved daddy! She told me that she did at the mere age of five! Why does she hate it?

"I hate that I've never told you that I love you." Daddy never told mommy_ 'those three magic words'_ (as Mikoto puts it)? That's crazy! I mean, he never did say it to her, in my presence anyway. But I just assumed that since daddy's a pretty reserved kind of guy, that he did it in private. But apparently not.

"I hate that you'll never love me." Now I definitely heard sobs coming out, but I'm positive that they're both asleep. I'm stand right at the futon and they would've stopped if they heard me.

"I love you." Daddy whispered out this declaration and I could barely hear it. But apparently mommy did since she instantly moved closer and daddy turned around so that he was facing her back. He put an arm around her waist – still unconscious, by the way – and brought her closer to him.

He kept murmuring _'I love you'_-s into her ear over again.

This was a rather weird encounter indeed. Sure, I may be seven, but I can understand true love. As mommy puts it, I'm a _'hopeless romantic just like herself'_. Hopeless sounds pretty depressing, but the romantic part's kinda cool, you know?

Anyway, I know true love. And mommy and daddy have it. Sure, they don't show any signs of PDA (_'Public Display of Affection'_, from – _whodda thunk_ – Mikoto) but, there is still love.

I can sense it by the way he gets protective if a man comes near her. The way he looks so tenderly at her when she's looking away. The way he holds her hand at the dinner table and he thinks I can't see, but I can! The way he gently places his hand on her knee when she gets nervous or scared. The way he kisses her when he returns from a long mission, like there is no where in the world he'd like to be than right there.

With his family.

With the people who care about him.

With the people he cares for.

With _her_.

Yup, with _her_.

_Mommy. _

He loves mommy and mommy loves him. Sure, I bet it is hard sometimes and there is some unrequited love at times, but love shall always prevail.

Like one of Mikoto's cheesy romance books, written by some dead white guy, once said:

_The course of true love never did run smooth._


	3. And So They Tried To Find Happiness

Warning: Kinda hurt/comfort-y for I am very hormonal around this time of the month.

Feel free to: laugh, cry, be saddened, choke on your own saliva at the awesomeness of this, regret wasting time of your life to actually read this, go pro-SasuSaku if you haven't already (_idiot_), curse me out for being so amazing and your not, curse me out because you need to relieve some stress, dance around like a fool, tell me to stop being such a love-sick puppy that would write this, tell me to get a life and stop writing SasuSaku fanfiction, yell at my best friend for leaving me for a vacation and leave me to do nothing but write SasuSaku fanfiction, suggest a storyline, or – _my personal favorite_ – make me smile and review!

Reminder: This as nothing to do with the other ones, hence the term I've used countless times _'collection of sasusaku one-shots'_.

**And So They Tried To Find Happiness**

Ugh, that boy is way to handsome for his own good, I swear. I'm just lucky that I'm not a jealous-raged kind of person. Okay, so I get jealous, but I don't get raged. Well, _too_ much.

This isn't making much sense, is it? Well, whatever. All I know is that I can bare billions of girls bombarding Sasuke-kun, for I know that he hates them, and that he loves me. Okay, maybe not _loves_, but likes. I mean, I think he does. _Admires_? Well, he's gotta have a liking to _something_ about me since we are dating.

Yeah, you heard right! Sasuke Uchiha is dating Sakura Haruno. _–insert cries from saddened fangirls– _Although, they wouldn't be that sad. Why? Well, Sasuke has asked ever so nicely (practically threatening me to keep my mouth shut or we'll be over) to keep our relationship a secret.

I know, I know. I should probably be mad and upset, for it seems that he's almost ashamed to be seen with me. Heck, I don't even think he likes me. I think I'm just there to make him realize that he's human. That he's real. That something in life will remain consistent for the rest of his days; or until I leave his sorry ass.

Although, I'd never really do such a thing. Of course, I still love him with all my heart and would do anything to make him happy, like giving up my whole life to please him.

And no, all you sick perverts, I don't mean please in that kind of way. We haven't even had…_intercourse_ yet. He always talks about that being for marriage, which is totally understandable.

What I don't get is why he would mention that. Sure, I'll probably marry him sometime, since he does need to fulfill his second goal, but would he really think that I would have such a dirty mind to think that I would want to? Heck, who wouldn't want to with those muscles and rock hard abs and messy hair that you want to run your fingers through just to find out if it is as soft as you think it is.

Yeah, you'd think that I'd know these things already, but yeah, I don't. Remember, Sasuke is just a tad anti-social and angst-y. So not my type, right? Yeah, I don't even know what draws me to him. Of course his looks, but something else. Like the way he looks all scary and emo, but he's really just lost and lonely.

I feel like I'm his Sacajawea, I can lead him to find the comfort and home that he's always wanted; always needed. I can end his lonely days with just sitting next to him after my shift at the hospital; gently touching his hand when he was afraid; telling him it would be okay when he would get into his worst nightmares; being there when said nightmares occurred. I had quite a large job that I loved fulfilling, so don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining.

It's just, any girl has dreamed about getting in a relationship with an amazing guy and flaunting him and your relationship around. Sasuke just doesn't want to do that. Sure, that's understandable, but very unbearable.

Almost as unbearable as watching all these girls flirt with him shamelessly, totally ignoring my existence. I'm sitting right freakin' next to him at the ramen shop! And yeah, Naruto isn't there, oddly enough. He had a date with _his Hinata-chan_ or something, leaving Sasuke and me.

I actually prefer it that way. Sure, we don't talk or anything, we just enjoy each other's company as I question him sometimes, even though he finds it annoying. Heck, he thinks everything about me is annoying, but apparently I'm tolerable for we've been together for a year and a half now. Heck, that's probably not even why. I'm probably with him since I'm the only female he's even remotely close to. But, I do get some credit because if he really wanted to use someone, he would've married me already. He's at least courting me.

And I don't care how old-fashioned that sounds right now! I want a classic romance with roses and kisses galore and proclamations of love, but you can't always get what you want. Heck, I don't even get what I need like that stupid song says! Maybe I've got to work harder.

Although, what can I really do more? I try to do acts of love, like kissing, handholding, even glancing at each other for long periods of time! Nothing works! It's like he's in such a trance of emo-ness and unhappiness. Although, who could be happy after there family was slaughtered before their young eyes, they spent there whole life trying to kill his brother, the murder, and then didn't know what to do with life once he accomplished his goal, for he didn't know he'd actually survive. He does have an awful lot on his plate.

And I so don't mean to sound all self-centered here, but I've had a hard life. Sure, I have a family, but I've been in love with a guy all my life who rejected me and then left me on a freakin' bench before he left for a snake-dude! A freakin' snake dude! Yeah, you've seen him; long tongue and Michael Jackson-ish.

Anyways, this just shows that Sasuke really needs to reach out to me more, you know? Sure, he kisses when necessary, and sometimes buys me things, but nothing more. He can be kind of sweet sometimes, like when he beats up guys who hit on me, or pay for the ramen that I'm consuming now. In secret of course. Always in secret.

And even though that's all we have – secrets and sly glances – maybe one day it'll turn into something beautiful. It'll flourish into something so amazing that I won't be able to handle all the love that I'll receive. But probably not because I'm Sakura and he's Sasuke and for some reason, Kami-sama put us in with Romeo and Juliet, being star-crossed lovers that'll never be able to be together. Well, we'll be together, but never truly happy.

But when you think about it, no one can be truly happy. Well, not all the time anyway. And happiness is quite a hard thing to find. Sometimes, you have to take notice of the little things in life. The things that are hardly anything, but in a way, everything.

Sometimes, all you need to know is that happiness is possible. Sure, it's not just going to appear; you've got to work for it. Work for the secret of this supposed joy that stops all melancholy.

And maybe, just maybe, I'll find it.

_The true secret of happiness lies in taking a genuine interest in all the details of daily life._

* * *

**Because sometimes, these sad fanfictions make you really happy, knowing that your life doesn't suck that much, and you go and hug a teddy bear for a comforting feeling that all stuffed animals tend to give. **


	4. And So They Realized

**Warning**: Angst-y for I'm in a terrible mood right now from an argument with my dearest friend right now (ish) and I've not been feeling the SasuSaku love lately.

**Note**: I love the last line of this, you know, the quote. It's from the song called 'Big Yellow Taxi' by 'The Counting Crows'. Well, they did the remake, but same diff.

**Dedicated to**: Meaghan, even if your older and I kind of hate you right now and I'm crying.

**And So They Realized**

I look over at the bloodstained floor in the forest and can't help but shutter. It's happened again. Well, not exactly the same.

My family was killed. Not my whole family, just one member that happened to make it all the more brighter. She taught me to live again.

To love again.

Not that I'd ever admit it.

No, of course not. I'm too air headed to do such a thing. I've got a superiority complex to live up to here.

But it's not like I can do much with it now.

She's gone.

Just like that. Ripped out of my life just like everyone else.

I thought that finally, after killing my sadistic brother, that I could be happy. I could be at peace with myself.

I was wrong.

"T-Teme," Naruto stuttered as tears filled in his crystal blue eyes. I looked over at him, but only for a brief second, then turned back to the remains of the girl that I cared for; admired; loved.

"Hn." was all I could say. But that's not all that was running through my head.

Why had I not appreciated her? Why had I not shown her the respect that she deserves? Why didn't I kiss her often?

Why didn't I tell her that I loved her?

"S-She's d-dead." Naruto cried and went over to the bleeding body. The body of the girl that saved me from my dark life.

I'd never admit it. Not to the dobe. Not to the pervert. Not to my own mom if she were still living.

But most importantly, never to her.

She was fragile, that I knew, but it didn't stop me from what I did.

It didn't stop me from being cruel to her.

She was a nuisance. She was irritable. She was weak. She was a waste of human flesh. She was a waist of kunoichi training.

She was annoying.

She took up all my time, physically and mentally. I'd think about her all the time and whenever she was around, I always had to keep my eyes on her for her pesky fanboys were lurking around every corner.

She took up all my energy. All she did was demand my attention and when I should have been training, I was eating ramen with her. When I should have been doing ANBU stuff, I was watching TV with her.

She took my heart.

Now, I'll never be able to fall in love, or procreate. I'll never find another girl like Sakura.

Why didn't I realize what a precious gift she was?

Why didn't I realize how lucky I was to have her?

Why didn't I realize how much I loved her?

Well, as they always say…

_You don't know what you've got till it's gone._


	5. And So They Had Their First Kiss

Rating: T  
Because: I've been writing sad stuff in this and their deranged love can be happy, right? Plus, I think I kind of suck at kissing scenes, so I really wanted to improve. If you believe I did a good job, please tell me so.  
Note: The quote at the end is totally mine and I wrote it in a poem I wrote once, so yeah, there it is.  
Warning: Fluffy-ness and humor (but only a tiny bit)  
For: Ryan, 'cause I really want to kiss him at the moment.

**And So They Shared Their Very First Kiss**

Seriously, it didn't make sense. Naruto didn't get it, Kakashi didn't get it, Tsunade (even when sober) didn't get it, heck, even Neji with his all-seeing eyes and having destiny on his good side didn't get it.

But hey, there were just some things in the world that didn't make sense. Just like learning trigonometry, wearing corsets, crocs, and Sasuke and Sakura. Surely, it wasn't a surprising development when Sasuke and Sakura got together, for it was widely suspected by all.

The thing that didn't make sense was why they were together. Sure, Sasuke need to restore his clan and Sakura was in love with him, but they never acted like any kind couple. There was no PDA, no gifts to be bought or given, no boyfriend-gloating, no dates, and no kissing.

Yeah, okay, so it's a big stalker-ish that the citizens of Konoha would know this, but Naruto was never one to keep a secret, so when he found out from _Teme_, so did everyone else.

And surprisingly, Sakura wasn't too ashamed that everyone thought of her and her boyfriend as _'a couple that is destined for failure'_ or _'a waste of two people's time'_ because she had Sasuke and that's all she ever really wanted in life.

And Sasuke, well, he was Sasuke and didn't really care. But of course that was a different story. He held Sakura in a really close place in his heart._ Love? _Probably not. But he definitely felt something, and to Sakura, that was enough.

Sakura looked over at her boyfriend of almost a year and gave a questioning glance. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She must have noticed the strenuous look on his face as he was stirring the mixture in the large blue bowl that was placed in his arms.

"Hn." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Sasuke in an apron. Sure, she was in one herself, but it wasn't every day that someone got to see the ANBU captain dressed in a red and white plaid apron with the words 'KISS THE COOK' in large, obnoxious letters.

He shot her an annoyed glare once he heard her chuckle. She quickly stopped and gave an apologetic smile. "Would you like me to help you?"

Uchiha pride must have been at its highest today, for he simply answered, "No." And Sakura understood. He was Sasuke after all. And he was a male. And men probably didn't like having to be sent on a mission by Tsunade to finish baking goodies for Kakashi and Anko's wedding that was only a mere day away. But that was only her thoughts. For all she knows, Sasuke really could be gay and love baking. But she highly doubted it.

She put down the apple in her hand as well as the peeler in her other and got up from the stool to go over and see if the crust was ready. And there must have been something particularly slippery on the floor near Sasuke for she slipped and began to fall.

It would have injured her slightly if it weren't for Sasuke who was able to catch her. Well, not really catch. He kind of wrapped his arms around her and fell over as well, so that they were both laying down, Sasuke atop.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson, but remained collected and just began to get up. In doing so, she managed to catch Sasuke's lips in a short, sweet, chaste, and totally unexpected kiss (but not really since all of Konoha was betting on its occurrence). But it still was startling to the two receiving the kiss. This was axiomatic in the way that neither closed their eyes and how they quickly broke apart, getting up from the cold, tiled floor.

They made quick eye contact once they were up, but then looked away, flushed. Well, Sakura was the one with the color tinting her cheeks. Sasuke remained unfazed, but on the inside was a different story.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"Hn." Sasuke interrupted and Sakura felt that her heart broke a little. He didn't even care. He never seemed to care. And Sakura would always let it fly, but for some reason, it inflicted more pain on her than it ever had.

Sasuke must have noticed the sadness in her eyes for he was right in front of her in a mere ten seconds. She looked up at him and came in contact with dark, yet soft onyx eyes.

He grabbed her chin and tilted her head so it was at a perfect angle. At first his lips felt soft against hers as they enveloped themselves into a gentle kiss. It did begin to get a little more violent as Sakura's arms snaked around Sasuke's neck and his did the same with her waist.

And as he pushed her against the wall, one would think that they were drunk. Not from alcohol, no, Tsunade was a fair example of why Sakura would never touch the stuff. There was no sake to feed off of and become tipsy with. The only thing they seemed to be drunk off of was each other.

After all the kissing and they finally took a break for the need of oxygen was too great, Sasuke's eyes traveled to the small closet in the corner of the grand kitchen. Sakura wanted to scream at him for being such a pervert, but with the current sex drive going on, all she could do is go in for another kiss.

_It was the moment of pure bliss.  
__It was the moment of a very first kiss._


End file.
